Fragile balance
by Abandonedsrry
Summary: Shino can't sleep so he goes to Kiba's house, but lately Kiba's been feeling a little strange around his friend yaoi involved KibaShino.


**Title:** Fragile balance

**Pairing: **KibaShino

**Warning:** Sort of non-con, I'm not sure, and well…Sexual intercourse. Swearing too. You no like, you go now. No complaints, but reviews appreciated. Im so embarrased btw. Bleh.

**A/N:** This is the LONGEST Naruto story I have written so far, and I put a lot of effort in to it. I really like this pairing and I love to write about it and I want to write more about them too. Sorry if it's kind of crappy at some parts, but I'm still learning to write better. **_Anyone that has story ideas is welcome to tell them to me. I do almost any couple._**

---

A clock on a bedside table clicked as the time hit three am, the sound simply ignored by its owner who lay on the bed; arm's stretched in all directions. Brown hair covered black eyes and strange red triangle markings on the boys face. He was worse than a dog sometimes, always getting over excited, or lazing about when there were important things to be done.

It wasn't unusual for Kiba to sleep like he was; in fact he did it every single night. He had been feeling twitch and hot all day, and sleeping was a way to get away from it. Much like a dog, he preferred to stretch out in to his own space. His silent, comfy, large, uninterrupted-- A small knocking on the door caused the boy mumble and turn in his bed.

Who would be coming at this time? His hand reached out for the bed side table, only to knock the clock off its feet and let it clatter to the ground loudly. Kiba groaned, tiredly making his way to a sitting position.

"Nnnnn fuck…" He rubbed his eyes, throwing the sheets of his legs as he stood up shakily. Whoever was at the door had better have good reason for waking him up at three am.

He made his way through his room and to the front door, then chose to yank it open angrily. The person who was standing in front of him surprised him, he didn't expect to see him coming at his door…especially not at this time…

"Uhm Shino…" He mumbled questioningly, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he peeked through his door. The hot feeling was beginning to make its way back to annoy him. "It's three am, what's wrong?"

Shino stood there for a moment, possibly thinking over what to say.

"Can I come in…?" Shino asked, voice shaking slightly due to the cold.

Kiba rolled his eyes, noting that Shino still wore his usual every day clothes. So much of him was covered up; he had never even seen Shino's eyes. Maybe they were bug like? He wouldn't know.

A small repressed sigh escaped his lips. "Shino, its three am, explain why you're here at three am." He said, trying to cover the annoyance hinting his tone. "If there's a problem, or someone's sneaking in to my house I'd be glad to let you in, but please, tell me why you are here"

"…I can't sleep…" Shino continued, a bit more hesitantly.

Kiba almost snorted. Shino had come over his house just because he couldn't sleep? It seemed too childish to be true. He raised his eye brow at his team mate and let the frown fall off of his lips.

"Shino, seriously, you can't sleep? Is that all?" He asked, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"I haven't slept in three days." The bug user mumbled, eyes flickering down under his glasses. "Please Kiba…"

Kiba's eyes widened. He sensed no lies in Shino's voice; the boy really hadn't slept in three days. But what would cause such a thing? Shino, the usually emotionless bug user, was standing before him venerable and shaking, even asking him for help. He never thought he would ever see Shino in this condition.

He let the door handle slip out of his fingers, and raised a hand as if to motion Shino to come in side. The bug user complied almost straight away, and was standing in his small living room only seconds later.

"I'm not sure how I can help Shino" Kiba looked thoughtfully at the kitchen as he spoke, whilst Shino simply stared at him. "But I guess you can have some food, read a book, and then go and sleep at your house. Ohm, I don't know…"

Shino looked forlorn for a moment, head lowered, hands wrapped around his slim figure. Kiba suddenly felt pity for his friend. But almost as soon as the show of emotion had come Shino had decided to recompose himself. The bug user straitened himself and stilled his arms around his chest; looking as he normally did.

"I want to sleep…" Shino paused, looking hesitant "In a bed."

Kiba sighed. "In other words, my bed?" his own words made him shiver uncomfortably; it wasn't like he _wanted_ Shino to sleep in his bed. He just wanted to help. "You want to sleep with…me?"

A long silence arose once Kiba finished. Shino fidgeted a little, eyes flickering under his glasses. Obviously his lack of sleep way causing him discomfort, and Kiba didn't want that.

"Shino I can't," Kiba finally said after another minutes pause. "I'll end up biting you. I just…I tend to bite people when they sleep with me, and part of me wants to bite you…which makes it worse, I can't control my actions when I'm sleeping."

Shino shrugged visibly. "So…please Kiba, I won't bother you again after this, just let me sleep…" he felt utterly ashamed to have given up on himself so easily and come to ask his friend for help but his body and mind were slowly shutting down on him.

"In my bed."

Shino gave a small nod in reply.

"Are you going to tell me why you can't sleep at your house?"

A pause. Then a shake of the head.

"Shino, you're my friend so I'm going to let you sleep with me this once. But if I bite you, or something like that you can't blame me in the morning" Kiba gave his friend a warning look, then crossed his arms over his chest. "And you're not sleeping in my bed with those clothes, they will make me too hot."

Shino shifted on the spot slightly, hands coming up to press against him hood protectively. He barely ever took of his glasses, or clothes that covered his arms and legs in front of someone. Shino turned around, quickly shifting his jacket off his chest none too softly.

"You better not tell anyone about this." Shino mumbled as he lifted the large baggy jacket over his head. His hands drifted to his face again once the jacket was discarded and pulled the glasses of his face.

"I won't." Kiba stated simply.

Although, if Shino had some sort of freaky eye colour, or something wrong with his arms he wouldn't be able to promise anything. Kiba was not all that good with keeping secrets.

Shino turned slowly, clothes glasses and a few other object nested between his fingers. Kiba stared, taking in the boys features. Pale cream colored skin, bright chocolate fudge brown eyes and no scars came in to his vision. It was nothing like he had imagined him to look like.

"Where can I put these" Shino asked dully as his eyes scanned the room, looking for something to keep his belongings. Weariness and exhaustion could easily be seen in his eyes now.

A hand slowly reached out to Shino's uniform, taking it from his hands.

"I'll put it in my room," Kiba said, eyes still transfixed on the other Ninja's face. "So you can find it tomorrow."

Shino gave a muted nod as an answer as he watched the other step in to his room and put his jacket on top of his dressing table. A few minutes later, Kiba motioned Shino to come in.

"Ill try not to push you out of the bed." Kiba said as he slipped under his covers.

Shino gave a tired glance around the room, making sure not one had possibly seen him and had decided to peek on what he was doing, then walked over to the bed and sat on the side.

Looking annoyed, Kiba turned and leant on his arm, glaring at Shino as he sat on the bed. He nudged his friend, trying to get him to lie down so he could get back to sleeping. The bed creaked and the clock was pushed across the floor by a naked foot as Shino pondered how he would take getting in to bed with another guy.

"Shino…" Was all he had to say before his friend decided to slip under the covers with him. After all, Shino didn't want to annoy his oh so kind host and get kicked out of the room.

The bug user pulled the covers up to his shoulders, then placed his head on the pillow. Within minutes, both boys were asleep. Kiba most likely first due to his heavy sleeping habits, and Shino second because it took him awhile to adjust to another's bed.

A silence surrounded the room, only broken by the soft noises of two people breathing in and out. There were no mice in the house, and Kiba's dog Akamaru lounged in the sitting room, sleeping deeply. Not even once aroused from sleep when Shino entered the house.

Something warm. It was warm. Shino breathed on to his pillow softly as he entered dream world. Something warm and familiar buzzed around in his head as he dreamt about strange and wonderful things.

"Hinata, what is that?" Shino asked, eyes drifting upon the large orange fox cushion Hinata had made all by herself. She smiled and shoved it in to his arms without saying a word. A blush was painted on her face.

"I-I made it f-for Naruto-kun…" She said, poking her fingers together. On the outside Shino shifted against his bed as he watched the dream continue to play in his head. "C-could you give it to him for me…please…"

Shino watched silent as he grabbed the fox plushie in his hands. He looked back up at Hinata, only to find her replaced by a familiar blonde haired ninja. Big blue eyes shone as Naruto's face formed in to a large smile.

Where was his nose? And why was he so short? Naruto squeaked and purred much like a cat as he snatched the plushie out of Shino's hands. Shino went to turn around and walk away, only to feel his fingers brush something soft and warm.

His neck was tingling. Shino looked confused as the dream slowly started to fade back in to a black abyss. His eye lids fluttered open and his breathing quickened. A flush was present on his face and there was still a strange tingling shifting over his neck softly, in fact it kind of felt like someone was…nibbling on his skin. 'Oh god' his heart thumped as he remembered what Kiba had said.

Teeth nipped together as a warm mouth moved over his pulsing neck muscles, licking and teasing at the slowly heating skin. Automatically his body tensed. Kiba had his eyes closed and was just about laying over the top half of his body; his hands had started to drift across his chest, sliding under his shirt uninvited.

"K-Kiba…" No response. His breath hitched as the boy lifted his shirt over to his chin and leant down to lick across his chest. He could feel his heart thudding against his chest as he tried to control his breathing. No luck. Small pants came from his mouth as the inu's tongue flicked over his nipple, circling it softly and rolling the tip over the hardening nub. The bug user jerked, twisting his body in attempt to get free, even thought he knew he liked the feeling. He had never been touched like this, and never wanted to be, especially not by his best friend and partner.

The sleeping inu boy ignored him, continuing his search over his bed mate's body until he came back to his neck. Small doggish growls and pants escaped his lips as he let his tongue explore Shino's pale neck and chest. Shino let out a frustrated sigh and bit his lip softly.

He was to tired and dizzy to deal with this right now. Even thought Shino jerked his body to the side again, Kiba was obviously deeply consumed by his dream and refused to leave him alone.

A hand was creeping down his pants, nails digging in to his thighs, leaving dark red welts along soft pale skin. Kiba had moved to sit on him during his sleep, pulling almost desperately at the soft covers to get to creamy skin. Shino felt his body jerk and tense as a rough hand encircled his length.

He was never touched like that! No one was allowed to touch him like that, not even himself. It was a known fact lust, sex and anything to do with that subject was a weakness to Ninja's. He couldn't afford to be aroused by something such as this.

Although Kiba's hand was pleasant on his length, rough but warm against the tender skin. He couldn't help but let a small groan escape his mouth as the hand rubbed quickly against him, causing his hips to jerk once again in need. He wasn't sure whether or not he wanted this; small stars were starting to appear in front of his eyes, clouding his thoughts through pleasure.

He wasn't supposed to like this! Not from his best friend, not from another male. Shino's leg's twitched as the motion continued. He wanted to push the other off him, but somehow he couldn't find the strength to do so. It felt so good, but at the same time the burning feeling in his stomach made him feel sick about what was happening.

Shino's body caved, having started to jerk towards Kiba's hand like it was free candy. His fingers dug in to the pale white sheets as he tried his best to get his body under control as the inu's hand continued to move in the same pattern. Kiba's was going to be sorry for what he did in the morning, he was sure about that.

The hand tightened, racing up and down as fast as the sleeping Kiba would allow it to go, causing Shino's mouth to open in a silent choked moan. The hands against the sheets gripped tighter almost making his fingers pulse in pain from the pressure.

His body started shaking, much to his annoyance, as his hips jerked once again for the pleasure.

His mouth opened, letting out a short moan as the heat poodled out of his stomach, letting him release against the sheets. His lip was bleeding, legs uncomfortable and sticky, stomach buzzing and empty, but Shino could feel his body relaxing from the sudden release.

The inu's hand started to peel away Shino's pants, pulling them down his thighs as the other lay still and exhausted. Brown eye's widened as soft curious finger tips prodded at the puckered entrance on their own. The bug user jounin scrabbled to get to his feet, only to feel one digit enter him softly, causing him to choke and fall back down against the bed.

For the next moment his mind was obvious to what was happening around him, his body working hard to get used to the unfamiliar feeling inside his body. His eyes started to war as another digit entered him without warning. It felt sore, not terrible, but sore. Kiba's other hand worked at his boxers, pulling them down his legs with difficulty, eyes still closed.

Shino felt his chest thump and his throat choke as he felt the inu's length enter him slowly, almost lovingly. It felt like he was tearing, but at the same time it felt good. Shino let his fingers once again grip the pure white sheets to try and focus on something other than the burning between his thighs. He could feel liquid slipping down his thighs and he knew he was most likely bleeding, no matter how slow his team mate had gone. He had never done anything like this, and he hadn't been prepared enough to make sure he wouldn't bleed at least a little bit.

Kiba continued to move at an automatic pace. Not to fast, not to slow, it hurt but it could have been worse. Now matter how soft Kiba was, Shino couldn't help but feel an uncomfortable burning up his thighs as he got used to the strange new feeling in his body.

He arched his hips as Kiba continued to move faster, making the bed rock back and forth along with his movements. Why wasn't Kiba waking up? Shino closed his eyes as Kiba pushed in again, causing great amounts of pleasure within his body.

His back arched off the bed completely as Kiba leant against him, breath hot against his neck and shoulder. He couldn't help but let himself whimper out Kiba's name as the boy came inside of him, collapsing against his sweaty figure. Shino felt his back slump against the bed and his eye lids shut as he groaned and let the sleeping Kiba slide himself back in to his side.

He was feeling surprisingly relaxed and tired. Kiba's arm was slung over his chest, his mouth just next to the crook of his neck. The pain between his thighs was ever-present, reminding him of what had just happened to him. His eyes traveled from the ceiling to Kiba, who's mouth was open slightly. He felt his body stiffen again, worried that the Inu would go for him again. He could leave now, and Kiba wouldn't know he had left at all.

Shino tried to move from his spot, only to feel the hand around his chest tighten.

"You wanted to stay here. So stay."

Shino tensed.

---


End file.
